I was enchanted to meet you
by a little bit strange
Summary: Dedicado a una de mis más grandes amigas.


Sol era una muchacha muy simple y a la vez muy complicada. Tenía grandes, pero no enormes, ojos marrones, que a veces, a luz del día se veían color avellana. Su cabello era largo y enrulado, color chocolate. Decoraba su pequeña frente con un flequillo divertido que casi le tapaba sus hermosos ojos. Era más bien de contextura pequeña, pero tenía un talento increíble.

Se encontraba sentada en el suelo, como un indio, apoyando ambas manos e sus rodillas, mientras esperaba a las pequeñas alimañas que conformaban su clase ese día viernes, de la segunda semana de Septiembre. Ese era el mes en el que ella más sonreía, y ese viernes, después de un café para despertarse en la mañana, había decidido que ese día sería el más especial de su mes favorito del año. Si ya de por si irradiaba felicidad, ese mes su sonrisa se convertía en una mueca imborrable, y se mostraba más feliz de lo normal. Aunque sus amigos creían que eso no era humanamente posible.

—Comencemos elongando —propuso una vez que todas sus alumnas estuvieron sentadas frente a ella, expectantes.

Se levantó haciendo fuerza únicamente con sus pies y se colocó de espalda a las niñas. Comenzó con una serie de movimientos que consistían en tocarse ambas puntas de los pies. Estiró cada músculo de sus bien contorneadas piernas y se paró en media punta. Caminó con una elegancia única hacia una de las esquinas del salón en el que daba clases. Movió sus manos en diferentes direcciones, marcando las terminaciones de sus dedos como si hiciese eso desde que tenía memoria. Y en realidad, lo hacía. Dio tres pasos y realizó una medialuna. La medialuna más perfecta e impecable que sus alumnas, o cualquier persona que la observase en ese momento, hubiese visto jamás. Volvió a caminar tres pasos, sin abandonar su posición erguida, y demostró, como había asegurado que haría la clase anterior, la mejor manera de colocar los brazos mientras giraba. Parecía una muñeca.

_Déboulée_ —pensó—_. Déboulée Piqué. Déboulée Sotte. Déboulée Piqué Sotte. Déboulée._

Su pierna derecha bajaba y subía. Y también se estiraba y flexionaba. Volvió a parase en media punta e hizo un Batman. A ése movimiento le siguieron dos iguales, y luego un develop y un emvelope para finalizar con los giros. Sonrió, radiante, satisfecha de recordar cada uno de los pasos que su mente había unido para formar una coreografía esa mañana. Sin dejar de mirarse en el gigantesco espejo situado en una las paredes del salón, comenzó a descender. Se estaba abriendo de piernas con una facilidad única.

Cualquiera de sus amigos —esos que la iban a esperar hasta que su clase terminara— hubiese comenzado a gritar descontroladamente, y ella estaba segura de que si eso pasaba, comenzaría a reírse. Si bien no quería que interrumpieran su clase, porque la consideraba prácticamente sagrada, le hubiese encantado verlos asombrados mientras ella se movía por todo el espacio físico del lugar, aún después de haberlo visto bailar centenares de veces.

Al levantarse, de un modo absolutamente delicado, acomodó sus brazos y, acto seguido, realizó un salto Pasé, seguido de un Tandeflesh. Retomó los giros y aumentó la velocidad de los mismos mientras sus alumnas aplaudían, impresionadas.

Sol recordó, en ese momento, como casi se rompió un tobillo a la edad de quince años en un actor escolar, realizando el salto que más le gustaba de todos los que sabía hacer. En su memoria apareció, también, la imagen de todos los alumnos de la secundaria mirándola impresionados, y preocupados. Un talento así, por más que fuese de una desconocida, no debía, nunca, desperdiciarse. Seguido a aquél recuerdo, su mente le mostró los rostros de sus amigos la primera vez que la vieron bailar. Como se les caía la mandíbula y la halagaban hasta quedarse sin aire.

Sonrió encantada por sus recuerdos. Y entonces, realizó un Altitud Sotte, como aquella vez a los quince años cuando le sacaron una de las mejores fotos de su vida. Al igual que hacía siete años, la punta de su pie derecho tocaba su cabeza. Pero ahora estaba mucho más arriba y más cerca de la frente de Sol. Su otra pierna se extendía en una perfecta línea recta. Sus brazos formaban una especie de aro desde sus hombros hasta la parte superior de su cabeza, rodeando los costados de la misma.

Todas las alumnas sintieron una profunda admiración hacia ella. Querían ser como ella, tener esa flexibilidad inhumana y esa despreocupación que la caracterizaba. Desde la punta de sus pies, hasta su cabeza, ella estaba llena de talento. ¿Quién, a la edad de veintidós años, podía compararse a ella? La respuesta era clara. Nadie. Y por mucho que ella dijera que conocía a otras personas con un talento mucho mayor, ninguno de sus amigos le hacía caso. ¡Habían visto a tantas compañeras y amigas suyas decir que bailaban! ¡Y muchas de las supuestas bailarinas se movían peor que las más malas bailando de ellas! Nadie, nunca, a su parecer, iba a ser como Sol.

Cerró los ojos intuitivamente y respiró profundo, inhalando todo el aire posible. Dio tres pasos una vez más, y saltó lo más alto que pudo, abriéndose de piernas a tal punto que parecía que no tenía huesos en las mismas.

Una vez que apoyó ambos pies sobre el frío suelo, escuchó un estallido de aplausos y gritos que le parecían extrañamente familiares. Sus amigos, esos que siempre le habían hecho el aguante, se encontraban parados en una esquina, silbando, gritando y festejando el increíble talento de su amiga Sol. Ninguno pudo contenerse del impulso de abrazarla al ver su rostro iluminado por una felicidad que iba más allá de sólo estar complacida porque sabía que había bailado genial. Esa sonrisa resplandeciente se debía a que amaba, desde lo más profundo de sus ser, que la alentaran así.

Corrieron hacia ella y le estrujaron entre todos sus brazos. Besaron sus mejillas y rieron con ella. Le desearon la mejor suerte del mundo, y le prometieron que ella se convertiría en una reconocida bailarina. Cada uno de ellos estaba seguro de aquellas palabras. Y ella estaba segura de que, si lo hacía o no, siempre los tendría para contenerla.

Sol sabía que tenía talento, pero lo más importante de eso que tenía, era que podía compartirlo con las personas que, fuese o no reconocida mundialmente, se asegurarían de recordarle cada día de su vida que ella era, definitivamente, la mejor bailarina que habían visto jamás. Y que, claro, su talento era inhumano.

Me inspiré en una amiga mía, Sofi, que baila como nadie, y que tiene un talento increíble. La escribí escuchando Enchanted de Taylor, y por eso el nombre. Aunque más que algo amoroso, es amistoso. Pero en fin So, estoy encantada de haberte conocido. Te amo.


End file.
